dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frostlich (3.5e Template)
Frostliches Summary::Sometimes Frost Mages are not happy with regular Lichdom. Frostliches are comparable in apparence and ability to a regular lich. Their bones are made of pure blue cristal and their empty eyes socket have dark blue pinpoint. Creating a Frostlich “Frostlich” is an acquired template that can be added to any humanoid creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature), provided it can create the required phylactery; see The Frostlich’s Phylactery, below. A frostlich has all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Size and Type Size and Type: The creature’s type changes to undead and the Cold Subtype. Do not recalculate base attack bonus, saves, or skill points. Size is unchanged. Hit Dice Hit Dice: Increase all current and future Hit Dice to d12s. Speed Frostlich speed is reduced by 10 feet (minimum 10 feet). Armor Class Armor Class: A frostlich has a +5 natural armor bonus or the base creature’s natural armor bonus, whichever is better. Attack Attack: A frostlich has a touch attack that it can use once per round. If the base creature can use weapons, the frostlich retains this ability. A creature with natural weapons retains those natural weapons. A frostlich fighting without weapons uses either its touch attack or its primary natural weapon (if it has any). A frostlich armed with a weapon uses its touch or a weapon, as it desires. Full Attack Full Attack: A frostlich fighting without weapons uses either its touch attack (see above) or its natural weapons (if it has any). If armed with a weapon, it usually uses the weapon as its primary attack along with a touch as a natural secondary attack, provided it has a way to make that attack (either a free hand or a natural weapon that it can use as a secondary attack). Special Attacks Frost hand: A lich without natural weapons has a touch attack that uses cold energy to deal 1d6/2 HD points of damage to living creatures; a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 frostlich’s HD + frostlich’s Wis modifier) halves the damage. A frostlich with natural weapons can use its touch attack or its natural weaponry, as it prefers. If it chooses the latter, it deals 1d6/2HD points of extra damage on one natural weapon attack. Frost Aura (Su): Frostiches are shrouded in a dreadful aura of death and cold. Every creature who are within 60 feet of the Frostlich take 1 cold damage per round and must succeed a Fort save (DC 10 + 1/2 frostlich HD + Frostlich Wisdom modifier) or e Slowed as the slow spell. Also torch or other no magical heat-based source of light die within 1d4 round in the Aura. Freezing Touch (Su): Any living creature a frostlich hits with its touch attack must succeed on a Fortitude save or be permanently paralyzed in a ice prison that never thaws. To free the victim the ice prison needs to be melted. To melt the ice prison require magical fire. After dealing at least 50 fired damage to the ice enveloping the victim the ice melt freeing the victim. The effect cannot be dispelled. Anyone paralyzed by a frostlich seems dead and frozen, though a DC 20 Spot check or a DC 15 Heal check reveals that the victim is still alive.. Spells: A frostlich can cast any spells it could cast while alive. Special Qualities Turn Resistance (Ex): A frostlich has +4 turn resistance. Cleric with the fire domain can ignore this resistance. Damage Reduction (Su): A frostlich’s undead body is tough, giving the creature damage reduction 15/bludgeoning and magic. Its natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Immunities (Ex): Frostiches have immunity to cold, electricity, polymorph (though they can use polymorph effects on themselves), and mind-affecting attacks. They take 50% more damage from fire-based attack however. Absorb Cold (Ex): Frostliches targeted by a Cold-based effect or simply cold damage absorb it instead, They are restored a number of HP equal to the total damage the cold-based effect was suppose to inflict. Abilities Increase from the base creature as follows: Int +2, Wis +2, Cha +2. Being undead, a Frostlich has no Consitution score. Skills Frostliches have a +8 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Sense Motive, and Spot checks. Otherwise same as the base creature. Environment Cold-based environment. Organization Solitary or Cult (1-2 Frostliches + 4-20 Human Frost Mage) Challenge Rating Same as the base creature + 2. Treasure Standard coins; double goods; double items. Alignment Any Evil Advancement By character class. Level Adjustment Same as the base creature +4. Frostlich Characters The process of becoming a frostlich is unspeakably evil and can be undertaken only by a willing character. A frostlich retains all class abilities it had in life. The Frostlich’s Phylactery An integral part of becoming a frostlich is creating a magic phylactery in which the character stores its life force. As a rule, the only way to get rid of a frostlich for sure is to destroy its phylactery. Unless its phylactery is located and destroyed, a frostlich reappears 1d10 days after its apparent death. Each frostlich must make its own phylactery, which requires the Craft Wondrous Item feat. The character must be able to cast spells and have a caster level of 11th or higher. The phylactery costs 120,000 gp and 4,800 XP to create and has a caster level equal to that of its creator at the time of creation. The Frostlich's Phylactery must be made of pure ice. They are however nearly unbreakable of any mean except fire and radiate the same aura of cold as it controller. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Template Category:User Leziad